


i'm all but washed in the tide of her breathing

by quinnking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, so far it's just a oneshot but i may write other oneshots and make it a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is not a day to be daring, Laura thinks as she looks at the barista. </p>
<p>Carmilla, her mind reminds her. Her name is Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm all but washed in the tide of her breathing

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda just came to me. listen to cherry wine by hozier.

_her eyes and words are so icy, oh but she burns._

_I_

She's all leather and sass and dark makeup, a smirk etched on that pale face forevermore.

Laura sits at a table in the small coffee shop, her jacket hung over the back of the seat and her scarf still hanging loosely open over her shoulders.

The girl is efficient; quick and charming, sharp-tongued and witty. Laura wants to talk to her, so desperately that her fingers grip the table to keep her grounded, but she doesn't get up. She just sits and stares as she finishes her coffee (given to her by a spunky redhead) and then leaves to go about her day.

_II_

She comes back a week later, and the girl is at the counter. Laura bites down on her lower lip, her mind warring - should she, or shouldn't she? Her hands fidget inside the pockets of her coat and she feels a little daring. She walks into the coffee shop and stops dead when she turns and looks Laura dead in the eye.

Laura's eyes venture to the girls name tag. Carmilla.

_Today is not a day to be daring_ , Laura thinks as she looks at the barista.

_Carmilla_ , her mind reminds her. Her name is Carmilla.

"Hey," she hears from behind her. A deep, velvety voice. "Do you want something?" 

Laura turns quickly, so hastily that she almost gets dizzy.

"Me?" Laura asks dumbly, her eyes wide. 

Carmilla rolls her eyes. "Well, you're the only one in here right now," she says, and she's not sure if the girl is joking or not and Laura finds herself liking Carmilla's brazenness, it's as maddening as it is attractive and admirable. 

"I, uh, I'll just get a chocolate chip muffin," Laura mutters. 

Carmilla gets her the muffin and stuffs it into a bag. "Is that all?" Her voice drips with someone Laura can't define.

"Uh, yes," Laura manages. 

Carmilla begins to ring her up and she looks at Laura through her lashes, dark and bold. "I saw you in here the other day, you know. You kept looking at me."

Laura feels her cheeks heat up and she's sure she's a really unattractive crimson colour at the moment. "You, uh, you looked like someone I knew. But then I realized you weren't," Laura lies awkwardly. 

"That's not true. Three seventy five." 

"What?"

"The muffin. Three seventy five." 

"Oh."

Laura digs through her purse to find the change. 

"I'm Carmilla." 

Laura puts the change on the cash table and slides it to her. "I know," she answers back, without meaning to. Carmilla quirks her eyebrow at her in response (Laura always wished she could do that) and Laura rushes to add, "because of your name tag."

"Ah." Carmilla nods, that damned smirk playing at her lips. "What's your name?"

"Mine?"

"You're the only person I'm talking to."

Laura smiles at that. "Laura Hollis." 

"Laura," Carmilla purrs and walks around the counter, dusting her fingers off on her apron. The way she moves reminds Laura of a feline, a dignified feline. "Nice to meet you Laura." They're standing in front of each other now and Laura can't breathe. Carmilla hands her a slip of paper, just as a group of people come through the door and as soon as Laura finally lets out a breath, Carmilla is back behind the counter and taking their orders.

_Maybe today was the day to be daring,_ Laura thinks as she leaves the coffee shop with Carmilla's number on it.

 


End file.
